The present invention relates generally to an improved merchandise dispensing rack, and more particularly to a merchandise dispensing rack having means for movably positioning by either raising or lowering display racks within a vertically positioned display system. The apparatus of the present invention finds particular utility in point-of-purchase display systems arranged at or along the upper surfaces of conventional merchandise display racks and stands.
Convenience stores are a rapidly growing segment of retail merchandising in the United States. Convenience stores are more commonly and more typically associated with retail gasoline outlets, or other facilities, and are arranged to accommodate purchasers on a convenience outlet basis. Convenience stores typically occupy relatively small areas, and hence it has become more and more desirable to utilize as much space as is possible, including that space which is above the level of the typical and/or normal retail display rack and/or stand. Utilization of this space permits a wider variety of merchandise to be stocked, displayed, and sold, thereby improving the efficiency of a retail convenience outlet store.
In order to achieve a proper balance between point-of-purchase display stands and the availability of such stands to the purchaser it has been found desirable to stack merchandise vertically, and arrange the merchandise on spaced-apart display racks. These racks may be movably positioned from time to time in order to replace merchandise that has been purchased by the customers, thereby permitting a relatively constant supply of material to be present, without requiring immediate and continuous stocking. The display racks of the present invention provide a means for adjustably positioning, by moving the display racks upwardly and/or downwardly in order to present the material to the customer at or approximately at eye level.